


it takes a village

by Alderes



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderes/pseuds/Alderes
Summary: Angie finds herself falling and reaches out to her village.
Relationships: Angie D'Amato/Derek (Single Parents)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	it takes a village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashewdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/gifts).



Angie pressed her ear against the bathroom door as she twisted the lock with one hand and fished out her cell phone with the other. All was quiet on the other side giving her the motivation she needed to frantically unlock her phone and connect with a familiar contact.

“You better be getting murdered because that would be the only acceptable explanation for why you’d be calling me at six in the morning,” her best friend picked up right away sounding annoyed but most importantly there.

“I wish. Poppy, I slept with Derek!” Angie burst out trying to whisper, biting her lower lip to keep back the flood of words and starting to pace in the small space.

“You what?” The annoyance was gone from her friends voice, now replaced with the appropriate amount of shock that Angie herself was feeling. “You slept with as in…”

“Had crazy, passionate, very naked sex multiple times.” Angie interrupted her voice rising without her consent. She drifted back over to the door, checking that all was still quiet on that end. 

Derek’s house in Barstow wasn’t very big, she was confident she’d hear him if he got up from where he was sprawled naked in the bed she’d shared with him last night, because of the above sexing. 

“Oh, well that’s different from the last time you told me you slept with a guy.” Poppy was now starting to sound amused, “And is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

Angie started to pace again “I don’t know! A good thing?” She fidgeted with the hem of the shirt she’d pulled on, Derek’s. “He’d Graham’s dad, we agreed to take things slow. This isn’t slow”

She could hear Poppy shuffling around on her end and the sound of Rory’s voice in the background talking animatedly about something “”Mhmm cause nothing says slow that living together for the summer.”

Angie had drifted back over near the sink and made a face at herself in the mirror “I was giving us a chance.” She huffed running her free hand through her hair trying to bring some order to the definite sex hair she was sporting. 

“So give it a chance.” Poppy told her cutting through to the heart of the matter, “Bang the scruffy father of your child with no regrets.” And Poppy’s voice lowered conspirately “So how was it?”

Angie groaned closing her eyes knowing she was losing a battle she didnt know if she wanted to even fight.

“It was perfect.”

+++

“Dope, he’s super fine.”

Miggy was helpful in his own way

+++

“Do you want to do it again?” Will asked, his warm voice settling her nerves in only the way he could. 

Angie sat on the toilet with a sigh “I mean, I wouldn’t be against it happening again.” The porcelain was cold on her bare thighs and she shifted trying to get more comfortable. “But he’s the father of my child, I can’t just be having casual sex with him.”

Will laughed “It doesn’t sound like it’s casual Ang, you guys are giving the whole couple thing a chance so maybe this is part of it.”

“You have a point.” Angie conceded, the whole spending the summer in Barstow was to see if there was something there that they could make work while Graham was at space camp. Because as much as her hormones and broken heart wanted to make it work she wasn’t going to risk hurting her kid if this was another bad decision on her part. 

“I usually do. Hey did you get that video from the camp about the singalong the kids did?” Angie detected more than a hint of smugness in Will’s voice and while she wanted to make a face she also felt something in her heart unclench knowing her and WIll were falling back into a familiar rhythm after the awkwardness of his confession.

And her rushing back to confront him.

And a kiss that made them both uncomfortable and not talk to each other for a couple of weeks while she settled into Barstow with Derek.

(She didn’t regret turning around, if she hadn’t settled things with Will she never could of given this thing with Derek an actual chance)

Angie smiled “I did, I’m pretty sure that little punk on the left was trying to sabotage Graham’s solo!” 

+++

“D’Amato, I don’t now nor will I ever care about who you are having sex with. As long as it’s not my son again.” Douglas hung up on her before she could respond.

+++

Angie closed the door behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

“There you are!” Derek stood in front of her, wearing just a pair of sleep pants and a goofy smile. “I wanted to see if you wanted breakfast, I know how to scramble a mean egg and might be going pro on toast.” He was smiling but Angie could see a little uncertainty in it, the same way she could when Graham wanted to impress her but wasn’t sure how she’d take it.

“Breakfast sounds good,” Angie covered the distance between them, one hand slipping around his waist and the other depositing her phone on a side table by the couch. She turned him towards the bedroom “But in a couple of hours, it’s too early to be up.”

He settled his arm around her shoulders pulling him into his side, his skin was still warm and she pressed in closer. “Yeah,” his smile had softened and his thumb brushed her arm “I could sleep in some more.”

His hair was a mess on top of his head and she was pretty sure she could see the sleep crust in his eyes and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered again and she let herself fall a bit more. She was giving this a chance, after weird hook ups and not near misses with dear friends she was going to try to not second guess herself too much and trust herself a little bit more.

At least until the summer ended and the reality of Graham coming home forced her to decide if this was something real enough to hold onto.

The way Derek smiled at her made her hope for the first time in awhile that it really really was.


End file.
